User talk:FabMuppet22
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, it's a general policy here that we discuss categories before creation whenever possible. "LGBT" isn't defined in your header, and in general, it's worth discussing whether it's neeced here (and for that matter, Cross-dressing characters doesn't have anything at all in this context to do with sexuality). I'm reverting your changes for now, but feel free to bring it up at current events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:24, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I saw that you did include a definition. I'll go ahead and raise the issue on the category talk page, and I encourage you to state your views. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::hello andrew. thanks for the message. sorry about creating a category without permission. i will try to read all the rules before making more edits. 04:30, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hi! Do you have a name we can call you by? (It doesn't have to be the full name, I just feel funny addressing people as "FabMuppet22"). No need to apologize, and it's not necessarily a permission issue. It's just that, as you can see at Category talk:Themes, we've had some issues with that category in the past (not something you would have been aware of, or expected to know). Plus, this particular theme is potentially tricky, given its confines and that it deals explicitly with sexuality, and could open the door to, for example, categorizing things by race or nationality. It could also pose an issue if expanded to include real people, since another general rule is not to pry too much into people's personal lives, only providing basic info or anything that directly impacted their Muppet work or overall careers (Danny, one of our founders, keeps a list of such people on his user page for his private amusement and interest, but it could be tricky in terms of a category). It might work; I'm not the expert on that, so I'm leaving notice with, Danny (who has a great interest in this kind of thing) and Scott about it. Actually, I was about to open up the question on Category talk:LGBT, but would you rather do it? It's usually better if the person who conceived the idea can explain what they had in mind and how they think it would work, and then others can comment. Also, you might glance around Category:Themes in general and see how it works (we do admittedly have the other fabled problematic topics, Politics and Religion, but they're dealt with in a light way and there's more examples which affect a number of Muppet/Henson productions. LGBT right now, outside of the issue of dealing with people, would seem to be limited to Tinseltown and Puppet! Up characters and such, and things like cross-dressing characters and, to a lesser extent, Bert and Ernie's Relationship (since it addresses a rumor, not a fact or intended interepretation) are sort of gray areas. Anyway, I hope all this hasn't discouraged you too much! Welcome, again! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:51, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, and a general tip. We have a slightly different talk page protocol from Wikipedia. All new discussions are added to the top of the page, and in general, we try to keep conversations on a single page, to avoid confusion or leaping back and forth between pages (especially if others join in). And don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes, ~~~~. Using three or five will only leave the date, not your name (I often run into that problem myself). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:51, 23 January 2008 (UTC)